


Should Be Rivals

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [101]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Basketball Player Derek, Fluff, Kissing, Lacrosse, Lacrosse Player Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should be rivals. They should be enemies. Ok not, full out enemies, but it is a well known fact in all of high school-dom that basketball and lacrosse do not mix.</p><p>Derek though…. Derek doesn’t care in the slightest. He does whatever the hell he wants. And really being the all-star MVP basketball playing senior gives him that right. He has command of the school. Can get anything he wants. Could get any girl he wants.</p><p>But all he wants is Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Be Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet to go with [this fanart](http://banryeo.tumblr.com/post/95792758347). The Tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/133618830378/banryeo-prompt-fluffy-highschool-au-%C3%A2-everyone).

They  _should_  be rivals. They should be  _enemies_. Ok not, full out enemies, but it is a well known fact in all of high school-dom that basketball and lacrosse do  _not_  mix.

Derek though…. Derek doesn’t care in the slightest. He does whatever the hell he wants. And really being the all-star MVP basketball playing senior gives him that right. He has command of the school. Can get anything he wants. Could get any girl he wants.

But all he wants is Stiles.

And Stiles would be lying if he said he didn’t find that flattering, that he doesn’t blush slightly at the thought that of anyone at the school that Derek Hale could choose to pay attention to, to fawn over and adore, he chose him. It’s kind of a giddy, exciting thing to be honest.

One Stiles tries to downplay, remind Derek that he’s a junior and a not-very-good lacrosse player, and that they shouldn’t get a long at all, but Derek just laughs or rolls his eyes and pulls Stiles closer to him, kisses his cheek, or asks if he can take him out on a date after the game.

And well, a man can only be so strong, okay?

There is a period of a month in which basketball and lacrosse overlap, and that month is torturous because with both of their respective games and practices, he hardly gets to see Derek outside of school, only passing each other in the hallways or in the locker room and sharing their lunch period. He didn’t realize how gone he was on Derek until he had gone a week without being able to cuddle up to him on the couch or sneak a few kisses before having to part for class.

It’s awful. He really misses Derek. But, Derek tries because he’s wonderful. He sends Stiles texts, leaves notes in his locker, packs an extra cookie in his lunch for him. It’s sweet and adorable, and damn, Stiles loves Derek.

He’s trying not to think about this sudden realization because he’s suiting up for a lacrosse game, and coach is actually having him start instead of warm the bench, and he’s nervous and excited and does not have time for feelings right now. But then he’s walking out, all suited up, toward the field, only to see Derek in his basketball shorts and jersey striding up to him.

“Isn’t your game going on right now?” Stiles asks, eyes wide in shock to see Derek, a little flush and sweaty standing in front of him, like he ran from the court to the field as fast as he could.

Derek shrugs. “It’s half-time. I figured I had enough time to wish my boyfriend luck on his game.”

Stiles blushes, trying to play it off by rolling his eyes. “You’re such a dork. Go back to your game,” he says, shoving lightly at Derek’s shoulder, voice utterly fond.

Derek ignores it and steps up closer to Stiles and kisses his cheek. “Good luck,” Derek says in a whisper against his ear, which only serves to make Stiles flush brighter. Before he can say anything though, Derek is grinning and then turning to run off back towards the gym where his game is.

Yup. Stiles loves Derek. Despite their Romeo & Juliet circumstances of basketball vs. lacrosse rivalries.

And if Stiles runs into the gym in full-lacrosse gear to see Derek score the last-minute winning basket and tackle him in a hug and kiss, no one says anything, and he wouldn’t care if they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Came say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
